


cross contamination

by uglygods



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Book 2: The Sea of Monsters (Percy Jackson), Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Canon Compliant, Daughter of Aphrodite, Demigods Against Stane, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Found Family, I'm Bad At Tagging, Iron Man 1, Kidnapping, Not Beta Read, OC complains a lot, POV Third Person Limited, Parent Tony Stark, We die like (wo)men, but you would too if you were her, even if ones a tree, monster killing, with safety scissors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglygods/pseuds/uglygods
Summary: Violet Stark hasn't seen her father since she ran away five years ago.So it's just her luck that, after seeing him again, they get abducted and held as prisoners in Afghanistan. This just goes to show that demigods legitimately have the worst fate.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Original Female Character(s), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Percy Jackson & Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. ( prologue )

**Author's Note:**

> hey <3
> 
> this is a continuation of my unfinished story, the kids are not alright. i've changed a few things as i've developed the story, but if you'd like to know her so-and-so "origin story", feel free to read that.
> 
> like the tags say, not beta-read. any mistakes are my own and you can persecute me over it.

Violet Stark had spent her five years at camp convincing herself she was nothing like her father.

Jasmine Ramos, her half-sister, and fellow Cabin 10 member, had once brought up the idea that maybe her obsession with proving just how much she and Anthony Edward Stark were not alike, in any-way-shape-or-form, stemmed from the idea that maybe, if her dad knew her, he wouldn’t like who she was.

And even though Violet had thrown a shoe at her and yelled something about minding her own business, the thought kept her up at night. What if he wouldn’t like her? She was hardly the small, giggly six-year-old he had known before she ran away. 

She wasn’t some mini genius, she’d leave that to Annabeth; she thought his job (which, appalling, was making bombs!) was disgusting; and, most of all, she looked nothing like him.

It was normal for a demigod to take after their Godly parent. Even though Annabeth’s dad had dark hair and eyes, her best friend came out with curls of honey blonde hair and gray eyes that had endless pits of knowledge. Percy Jackson (this was his first summer here, him and  
Annabeth had just returned from a quest to get Zeus’ lightning bolt) had his father’s eyes.

But, she had her father’s eyes. It was everything else that was different. 

Unlike most other gods, Aphrodite came to a person (Jack Miller’s mortal parent a woman, and he was Aphrodite’s kid too. Gods could do a lot of cool things) looking as what they thought were peak beauty standers. This, in turn, meant that sometimes her children came out looking as she did at the time, which fell true for Violet.

She was half African-American, with a head of tight curls that her and Silena, her oldest half-sister, had spent weeks figuring out which hair products worked best. They had, at first, tried a shampoo for black hair a Demeter camper, Lila, had left behind when she left for college, but found that it didn’t work as well for her. 

It was a fun sister-bonding situation, at the expense of her hair looking awful until Silena and Jasmine decided to make their own hair products, claiming that nothing would be good enough for their sister. That was nice too, as they then spent a few days with a few Hecate and Athena campers trying out different concoctions. 

All in all, it ended with a newly claimed eight-year-old Violet feeling loved. Her dad used to hire a nice lady to care for her hair, and having a sister do it for her felt nice. Plus, they let her put her scent into it, so her hair constantly smelled like strawberries. 

Other than the eyes, her and Tony Stark couldn’t have looked different. And though he made no mention of it when she was a child, she felt as though a father would want to look at his child and see themselves, right? 

Silena had told her that if her dad had any brain cells bouncing around his skull, it wouldn’t matter, she was his daughter and, anyways, she never saw him. Why should his opinion matter when he lived on the other side of America?

But it still mattered, and, as a child of Aphrodite, insecurities were supposed to not be a thing. So it ate away at her, and so did her lack of smarts and Luke’s betrayal, and Annabeth leaving.

That was still an issue they were going over.

“It’s just for the school year,” Annabeth was in the process of packing her bags, which wasn’t hard, as the Athena Cabin had everyone’s stuff labeled by name and sorted alphabetically. Annabeth had, once, told her that they changed it up at the start of every summer for the enjoyment of coming up with a new system. “You were fine with me leaving for the quest, I don’t see why this is such a big deal?”

Violet never once claimed to be mature, which is why she was stretched out across Annabeth’s bed (bottom bunk) and pouting like a five-year-old who had just dropped their ice cream. “Yeah, but the quest was like, a life-or-death situation! This is just seeing your family,” she didn’t add in the who you said hates you part.

When Violet was six, she had ran away from a monster at her second school, because the idea of spending another summer in a private facility for “troubled kids”, which the state had forced her dad to enroll her into, made her feel uneasy. It wasn’t even her who trashed the art room, but the stupid Mist made everyone else see otherwise. 

After a week on her own, following a dove holding a laurel (which she had dubbed Dovie), she had made it to Virginia and met a fellow runaway, Annabeth. The dove turned out to have been sent by her mother, and then the two girls followed an owl, sent by Athena which Annabeth was following, to Thalia and Luke.

It was a strange coincidence, that Violet and Annabeth had ran away around the same time and their mothers decided together to get them to safety, but that was how gods work. They had plans for the two, ones they hadn’t yet fulfilled. 

Annabeth rolled her gray eyes at the comment, but didn’t respond, and instead turned to face the girl, “I think you should see your dad, too.”

“Oh,” Violet felt like the blonde had punched her in the stomach and left her gasping for breath, because she didn’t have a clue how to respond, “no thanks.”

“Percy and I are both going home, all of the siblings you like --” yes, she picked favorites, “-- go home too, and now that L… and now that he’s gone, you’ll be lonely.” 

The reminder of Luke’s betrayal caused a flash of hurt through her, which she quickly shook off. It didn’t matter, anyway, it was his stupid choice and he was going to pay the price.

“I’ll…” Violet sighed dramatically, “I’ll ask Chiron, you make a point.”

Annabeth gave her a look that clearly stated, Don’t I always? And yeah, she annoyingly did. Stupid her. A stupid Athena kid, which its self was an oxymoron.

Violet did ask Chiron, who thought it was a great idea, since he always wanted kids to keep onto their mortal side if safe. And her father was safe, if her memories weren’t falsified. Now was just how to get her to her father without having to completely bullshit an excuse as to why she dropped off of the globe. Yay.


	2. ( chapter one )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapters have been pretty short so far, but expect them to get longer when iron man 1 starts :)
> 
> once again, not beta'd. please nicely correct me

It turns out the bullshit excuse her and Chiron whipped together turned out to be enough. 

Annabeth had (lightly) slapped her shoulder when Violet expressed her surprise that her father even remembered who she was. Then, after a dramatic rolling of her eyes, she stated that her father was probably ecstatic to get his child back, even if their excuse wasn’t the best.

The slap had prompted Stacy Chase, Annabeth’s step-mother, to scold her for harming Violet, who, in what only made the situation worse, smiled and said: “No worry, Mrs. C, she does it all the time!”

Violet was sat in the back of the Chase’s rented car, as the man had kindly agreed to drive her to the JKR airport, where he, Annabeth, and Mrs. Chase (Bobby and Matthew were with her sister) would fly home to Virginia, as she flew to California. She figured her being there was helpful for the Chases too, because her natural charisma (hah) sucked up all the awkwardness of several years of minimal contact. 

As soon as the rental car was parked and given back to the airport, from which it was borrowed, Annabeth and Violet each grabbed their bags from the boot, and hauled them to their separate gates. 

It was a tearful, dramatic goodbye, most of which done by Violet herself. She dropped her bags and clung onto the blonde like a straw-berry koala bear, to which Annabeth sighed and patted her shorter friend -- she was only five foot, it wasn’t her fault Annabeth grew like a tree -- and said her goodbyes.

The parents had watched with small smiles, like Annabeth having any friends was a bizarrely out-of-this-world concept. This caused Violet’s lips to purse, did Annabeth not have any mortal friends? She would have to IM her later and get to the bottom of it. 

Violet then had to make the rest of her way alone, and only twice did her dyslexia cause her to have to ask a stranger for directions. By the time she sad down at Gate 12D, she felt accomplished, even when the plane boarded not a moment after.

Confession: Violet had never been on a plane before.

She hardly (read: never) left New York, and most often demigods don’t take it to the sky, knowing that if their godly parent had royally pissed off Zeus that day, they were doomed. Take Percy Jackson for example, the poor boy was doomed to boat rides and car trips till he died.

She shivered, a boat sounded gross. Not that this plane was any better.

They had taken off two hours ago (it was a five-hour flight), and so far the man sitting beside her had sneezed twice and spent the rest of the time picking his nose as he read the newspaper. It was gross, very gross, and even though she had glared daggers at him, he didn’t bother to stop.

Her five hours then included: A screaming baby, an argument about the window seat which ended up waking the then-sleeping baby, and the man beside her had drunk six whole bottles of water and was getting up to pee every other second.

She was sure the Underworld was better than this. 

When the plane had finally landed and Violet had hauled ass to get into the airport as quickly as possible, and off of that gross, germ riddled plane. 

Chiron would be getting a complaint about not allowing her to use Tony’s private jet, which was the original plan until a few Demeter kids forcefully sat them down and explained why that one jet alone would end a poor plant’s life, or whatever. 

She dragged her pink strawberry-covered bag behind her, eyes scanning the crowd for whoever was going to pick her up. She knew that, as far as first impressions go, her outfit wasn’t making the cut -- there was nothing cute about crumbled up pink sweatpants and a long white sleeve shirt, no matter how hard she tried styling it -- but she hoped they’d cut her a break.

Her brown eyes scanned the crowd, and landed on a big sign that read VIOLET MARIA, which was her name. Holding it was a strawberry-blonde woman standing beside a man she faintly recognized as Happy, her dad’s bodyguard. So, that meant that the lady was Pepper, who she had seen in the news. Her father’s assistant, hired three years after she left.

Tightening her grip on her bag, she walked forward, holding her head up and telling herself it didn’t matter that Tony didn’t come himself. He was probably busy, or didn’t want the paparazzi to swarm him. 

“Hello,” Pepper gave her a motherly smile, as Happy took her bag from her, “I’m Virginia Potts, but you can call me Pepper.”

“I know,” Violet then winced, knowing that apart of her and Chiron’s story was that she had gotten into a car accident and lost her memory (which was… not their best idea) and hadn’t remembered who her father was, “I uhm... I remember reading about you, in one of my sister’s gossip magazines.”

Pepper’s lips pursed, “Your sister?”

“Oh,” Violet nodded, “on my mom’s side,” obviously, “I have four sisters and two brothers,” and everyone was starting to think that little Valentina Diaz was a daughter of love, too, though she wasn’t yet claimed.

“I thought you lived with a foster parent?”

Oops. “Oh, yeah. My mom uh, well she travels a lot, so during the summer we go to a camp ran by Mr. Brunner, and sometimes, if the kids don’t have a parent to go back to, he watches them as a foster parent. Only me and Silena stay in my family, ‘cause her dad’s a model who also travels a lot, and she likes staying in one place.”

Pepper looked like she didn’t believe her but also like she didn’t want to upset Violet so soon, so she just nodded, and moved forwards, her heels clicking against the ground, “Your dad’s waiting in the car.”

Violet began chewing on her bottom lip, a little nervous to meet her father again after so long. Plus, her father thought she didn’t remember him, even though she did. She remembered everything, like how during their last conversation he had kissed her forehead and told her to be good.

She also remembered how he tip-toed around the words, “I love you.” Violet was an affectionate little child who loved to cling to her father and chant that she loved him over and over, and he would just grin back and say, “And me too, Tiny,” and that was enough for her. 

And now they hardly knew each other.


End file.
